Sadie
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Sadie belongs to Luna. Please do not use her, or edit her page without my permission. This is for the ones who you walk by This is for the ones who took their lives Sadie is the friendly manager, as well as just about everything else, at the Donut Motel. Oh yeah, and a self-proclaimed detective. It gets better, give it time Baby, the world is yours and mine =Description= Sadie fits in perfectly at the Donut Motel. Nowhere near the best, but nice in it's own way, with a dangerously high amount of caffeine. She spends most of the day running both the motel and the shop, and most of the night running the shop and the motel. She rarely sleeps, nor does she care much for looks. Eventually adding up to looking like a mess. But hey, then she just fits in with her work even more. She's chubbier than most RainWings, (well, most dragons in general) due to her diet of sweets and caffeine, and relatively shorter. She is, however, quite strong. Her limbs are short, and she walks rather excitedly wherever she goes. Due to the common problem of not having enough talons, she has gotten quite skilled at using her tail like a fifth talon, and she instinctively holds it above her head like a SandWing's when she's not using it. Her frill is an average size, but due to her lack of sleep and constant work, it's usually wrinkled like a piece of paper someone crumpled into a ball then unfolded. Her scales are definitely dull for a RainWing, lit only by the ceiling lamps that flicker around the Donut Motel. Most of her scales are a light brown, which she (unconsciously) almost constantly has flowing across her scales like a light brown river. The waterfall is only broken up by bright purple starbursts, which appear more rapidly when she gets excited or scared(Or drinks lots of coffee). They appear less, and more lazily when she's bored, or on the rare occasion she sleeps. Her eyes are lilac, the one (pretty kind of) unique thing about her. You can almost always find her wearing the Donut Motel uniform, nothing more than a black t-shirt with the Donut Motel's logo (a donut around a cup of coffee), some (nice) pants, and a visor. Not the most exciting thing fashion wise, but Sadie proudly wears it around, only taking it off when she finally sleeps. We're still standing, we're still breathing We're still fighting, we're not leaving =Personality= There are few dragons in Sadie's situation who can manage a smile all day. Much less, actually be friendly. But if there's one good thing about overdosing on coffee, it's that things get much more interesting. Sadie has a habit of trying to make friends after a "Hello", whether that's a good or bad habit is up to you. She is definitely the dragon to start a conversation, and usually the one to yell the second half of the sentence while the other dragon leaves. She has an amazing sense of humor, and her laugh is strangely uplifting. But then, she has a pretty short attention span, and definitely isn't always thinking straight. Her thoughts are usually jumbled and confusing, which leads to longer conversations switching topic really quickly. It has also led to some... interesting developments. One such is her view of the Bagel Hotel. She always had a more "friendly hate" towards it, since they were competing businesses (barely), but after a summer working as a janitor for some extra cash, she discovered something interesting. Ever since, she has been very suspicious of the Hotel, to the lengths of calling herself a detective and finding "evidence". She can also truthfully say some nasty stuff about their bathrooms. Funny enough, Sadie is clueless when it comes to sarcasm. Even though (most of the time) she's pretty good at sniffing out lies. She rarely lies herself, and is known to be pretty straight to the point. But something about the energy practically radiating off her scales makes it hard to believe that she's trying to be rude. So what if we're not perfect And so what, we know we're worth it =History= What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. Listen up, here's our song For the young, the lost, and the underdogs =Relationships= What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. We're taking over We're taking over =Skills and Abilities= What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. We get it right and we get it wrong But we got used to staying strong =Trivia= What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. We're taking over We're taking over now =Gallery= What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here. What a pretty page! Put your text here.